aladdin TMM style
by AnimeAru
Summary: i was bored, and decided to try putting tmm into a disney storyline. KisshuXIchigo
1. Chapter 1

_Aladdin TMM style (kind of)  
Characters from other animes may make small appearances and at the end of each chapter I'll point out who and which anime they come from.  
Here's what each tmm character portrays, as I have decided for now, if I change it I'll leave a new list before the chapter:  
Aladdin- Kisshu  
Jasmine- Ichigo  
Sultan- Mr. Momomiya  
Abu- Masha  
Jafar- Deep Blue  
Iago- Pai  
Genie- Taruto  
_

_disclaimer:i dont own anything, so please dont sue!_

(With Kisshu)

A boy with green hair sat on top of a tent at the New Year's festival. He was poor and an orphan so he had to steal to survive. He took a deep breath, and sent in his distraction: a small pink robot named Masha. Masha was his only friend because he had run away after his parents died. The robot hopped around distracting the owner of the cart just long enough that the boy could grab two bowls if ramen off of the cart. Then, Masha floated up to the top of the tent just as Kisshu pulled himself up. "Breakfast is served." he smirked, placing one bowl in front of Masha, and starting to eat the other.

He saw a limousine drive through the Momomiyas gates, the rider glaring as he rode away. "Good luck marrying her off!" he shouted over his shoulder. The rider appeared to be around 17, and had midnight black hair. His eyes were gray, and he wore glasses. Mr. Momomiya ran through the gates, "Ootori-san! Please, come back? I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding!" he called. "I'm out of here! I won't marry a freak like her!" Ootori-san yelled back. Two little kids had been playing in the middle of the street. One was a boy who looked around the age of ten with blonde hair and chocolate eyes. He carried a pink stuffed animal  
Rabbit. The other was a small girl looking to be the same age with dark skin, caramel eyes, and blonde hair in four braids.

The limo swerved and headed straight for the kids. She grabbed the boy and braced for impact. Before they could be hit, the green-haired boy grabbed them and pulled them into the grass. The black-haired teenager, Ootori-san called out the window "stay out of my way, you filthy brats!" and then Kisshu stepped out in front of them "leave them alone! They're only children!" he yelled. Ootori then grabbed a gun and shot at Kisshu's feet, "What do you know? You're just some worthless street rat!" Kisshu fell down, scraping up his leg and cringing in pain. Then, the limousine drove off like nothing happened.

He stood up and turned to check on the kids. They were gone, so he made his way back to a small abandoned cafe. The walls were faded pink, and there was no electricity. He sighed, pulling The Door closed. The cafe was rundown, but it was a roof over his head. He pulled a torn blanket out from under the dusty counter. He took off his shirt (AN: YESH!) and set it down, lying down and curling up on the cold floor. "Good night Masha." he yawned, pulling the pink robot onto the "pillow".

_And that's chapter 1!  
In case you couldn't tell:  
Ootori-san= kyoya (Ouran high school host club)  
Orphan boy= honey-Senpai (Ouran)_

I changed things up a bit to suit the setting better. The Momomiyas are a rich family, not royal. I used kyoya as the suitor because I'm saving the other characters for later roles. And Taruto is the genie because it seemed like it would be funnier than if I used keiichiro or something, but I'd love to see what you guys think about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin TMM style chapter 2  
No changes of casting.

disclaimer:i dont own anything, so please dont sue!

(With Ichigo)

A 16 year old girl with red hair sat on her bed. She had huge brown eyes and wore a pink halter dress with jewelry in the shape of strawberries. She was waiting for the man her father had selected as a suitor. It was quite boring, and she was tired of it. Staring out her window, at the beautiful blue sky and the birds flying freely through it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called. The door opened to reveal a boy about age 17; he had black hair and onyx gray eyes. He adorned a pair of glasses and designer clothes.

"Ohaiyo Momomiya-san, I'm Ootori Kyoya." he said calmly, but there was something in his voice that gave her the chills. "Ohaiyo, Ootori-san." the girl said quietly, getting a bit nervous. "There is no need to be so formal, my dear. We'll be married soon anyways." said Kyoya, leaning in to kiss Ichigo. She froze, not sure what to do. She was getting nervous, a bit of adrenaline pumping. His lips brushed hers, his eyes sliding closed. She tensed up, and he pulled away slowly. His eyes widened, "you-you're not marrying me, you freak!" he yelled, backing away slowly.

The girl looked in the mirror, her cat ears and tail had come out. "I don't want to marry someone stuck-up like you anyways!" she retorted, standing up. He turned and stomped out the door. "Good luck marrying her off!" she heard echo through the hall. She sighed; everyone she had ever met was like this. They wanted her for her looks and her position, but none of them truly loved her.

Her father had returned from begging this suitor, and knocked on her door. "Come in." she said, muffled by her pillow. The door creaked open, her father coming to her side. "Ichigo, you must choose a husband. You know you only have until your next birthday." he said, stroking his daughter's hair. "But I want to marry someone I love, not someone who wants me because I'm pretty." she argued. "I can't help it that both I and your mother were hot. Please, Ichigo? You know that I'm not gonna live forever, and if you want the inheritance you have to get married." he said.

The girl shuddered, "but why now? I'm only a teenager!" she complained. "It's family tradition for you to get married before you turn 17. You know that." he argued. "Sweetie, your running out of time and there aren't many rich young men left who you haven't rejected." he continued. He then noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Ichigo, what am I going to do with you?" he said, pulling her light pink blanket over her sleeping form.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aladdin TMM style chapter 3_

No changes, but I'm just clarifying that in chapter 1 they were setting up for the New Year's festival. It actually takes place in this chapter.  
Btw, I need ideas for a date for Kisshu and Ichigo for a later chapter, so if u can leave any suggestions in the comments, i'd really appreciate it. Arigato!

disclaimer:i dont own anything, so please dont sue!

(With Kisshu)

Kisshu awoke with his stomach growling, he was starving. He stood up, and Masha floated behind him as he began his journey from the cafe to the festival. He had kept one thing when he had run away from home, his father's old Kimono, which he was presently wearing. It was black and red; it was still a poor person's outfit, not too extravagant. He arrived, paper lanterns hanging and music was playing in the background.

Sneaking by a Taiyaki stand he grabbed one piece, but was caught. "Get back here, thief!" the owner yelled, and there were soon two guards chasing after him. One had blue-green hair and gray eyes, the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kisshu ran, hiding behind another food stand. The guards gave up, deciding that chasing the boy over one piece of Taiyaki was pointless.

"Are you hungry, Masha?" he asked, breaking the fish-shaped treat in half. The two children from the other day were digging through a bag of trash, and the girl pulled out a fish skeleton. Kisshu thought for a moment and then sighed, going to give the children the food. "Here you go." he offered, the children took it, smiling gratefully. They ran off quickly.

Just then, a woman with red hair and brown eyes ran by wearing a red cafe uniform, and a man with dark skin, black hair, and caramel eyes was chasing her. "You can't steal from me and expect to get away!" he barked at the girl. "That child was starving!" she yelled. "If you won't pay me, I'll just take you instead!" he threatened, grabbing her wrist. "Please! If you let me go back to the mansion I can get some money from Mr. Momomiya!" she begged.

"You know Mr. Momomiya? Phht!" he laughed. "I'll just take you with me now." he said. "Oh, thank you sir! You've found my sister!" Kisshu said, stepping in to protect her. "This girl is your sister?" the man asked. "Yes, please don't hold anything she said against her, she's not exactly right in the head, y'know?" he lied. "She said she knew Mr. Momomiya." Masaya scoffed. "She thinks that Masha is Mr. Momomiya." Kisshu laughed, motioning to the pink robot.

The girl bowed obediently. "What are you doing?" she whispered so that Aoyama couldn't hear, but Kisshu could. "Covering for you." he replied, rolling two oranges off of the counter and hiding them behind his back. "Well, I'll just be on my way, sir." Kisshu said, turning and taking the girl by the hand. Unfortunately, Masha had grabbed an orange too and the man saw. "Thief!" he yelled.

The two ran for their lives, and were almost caught when Kisshu grabbed her and teleported. They reappeared on a rooftop, and Kisshu lead the girl across it. "How did you do that?" she asked eyes wide. "Don't panic, but I'm an alien. People killed my parents for that, and now I have to steal to survive." he blurted. She looked him over, curiosity on her eyed. He quickly changed the subject, and leapt to the next roof, pushing down a wood beam for her to cross "so, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Ichigo, and yours?" she asked, ignoring the makeshift bridge and leaping the entire distance. "Kisshu" he said, staring in disbelief. "I'm a fast learner." she said, shrugging off her lie. They soon arrived at the broken down cafe, and Kisshu pulled back a loose part of the roof, climbing inside. When he reached the ground, he offered her his hand, but she just leapt down, landing like a cat on her feet.

"Well, this is where I live." he sighed, taking off his necklace. It had a silver chain, and a circular charm and a picture of a woman and a man who looked like him on it. When he took off the charm, his ears returned to normal. "You live here?" she wondered aloud. "Yeah, it isn't much, but you can see the Momomiya mansion from this window. He said, pulling back a purple curtain. And then he heard the footsteps, and a bang on the door. "Crap!" he yelled.  
_  
In this chapter I used kairi (shugo chara) as a guard. And that's all. In case you couldn't tell, the other guard was Ryou and the man was aoyama-baka._


	4. Chapter 4

Aladdin TMM style chapter 4  
_  
No changes, but I intend to have the genie come in soon, so let me know if you think it would b a funny role for taruto._

_disclaimer:i dont own anything, so please dont sue!_

(With Kisshu and Ichigo)

There was the sound of footsteps, and a bang at the door. "Crap!" yelled Kisshu. "They're after me!" they screamed in unison. "They're after you?" the asked each other at the same time. Kisshu pulled back the curtain ready to jump and offered her his hand. "What?!" she squeaked, terrified. "Do you trust me?" he called back. "Yes...?" she said suspiciously, and took his hand. The two of them jumped out the window together, Kisshu stopping them with his levitation powers just before they hit the ground. Unfortunately, the two guards from earlier saw them jump and had them cornered quickly.

"You're going to pay for your crimes, street rat." Hissed Ryou. Kairi had his hands pinned behind his back, and tied his wrists, clipping an anti-teleportation device on the ropes. "Let him go!" yelled Ichigo. "Aww, look! A thief girl!" chuckled Ryou, pushing her into the wall. Ichigo collapsed, but stood up quickly. "Let her go, by order of Ichigo Momomiya!" she yelled, lifting her skirt to reveal her mew mark. The guards jumped back in shock "momomiya-sama! What are you doing outside of the mansion, and with this alien?" said kairi. "That is none of your business. Why are you taking him?" she asked, hissing a bit. "Deep blue said it was your father's orders. You'll have to take it up with him." they answered, pulling Kisshu by the ropes into the back of a car.

Ichigo began crying, and walked home sullen. She climbed over the gate, and pushed aside a bush. Behind the bush was a hole and she climbed through the secret entrance into her room, covering the end in her room with her dresser. Sighing, she changed back into her normal clothes and laid down on her bed. Perhaps she should call in her maids, they were her best friends and she could tell them anything. She reached up and pushed the button on the wall. "Lettuce, mint, pudding, Zakuro, I need to talk to you." she said, sighing. "We'll be right there." they said cheerfully.

A knock was heard at Ichigo's door. "Come in." she said. "Ichigo-san!" they yelled upon seeing their depressed friend. She sat up, and looked at them, tears staining her cheeks. "Ichigo-san, tell us everything." they said. "Alright, well it started this morning..."


	5. Chapter 5

Aladdin TMM style Chapter 5  
_  
Last chapter was with Ichigo, this will be what happened at the same time, only with Kisshu._

_disclaimer:i dont own anything, so please dont sue!_

He was shoved into the back of a car. 'I was dead, my life was over, and I would be killed! They would think that I had kidnapped her or something!' he thought. And what was worse- he couldn't stop thinking about her! He was poor, she was rich, it just wouldn't work and that fact saddened him. Kairi drove silently while Ryou glared at him. "Why am I here? What crime have i committed against the momomiyas?" kisshu questioned firmly.

The guards stayed silent, pulling around to the back of the momomiya residence. A man with black hair that reached his ankles, ice blue eyes, and the palest skin EVER was waiting. "insolent theif, follow me." said the man. "deep blue-sama." they bowed. He was dragged by his bonds into trapdoor. It was dark, and had a murky feel to it. The amber-eyed boy descended the the steps obediently, surrendering to his fate. When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs, kisshu was shoved roughly into a wall. He was knocked unconscious, and his scrapes had begun to bleed again.

-2 hours later-

When he awoke, a tall boy with ears like his stood over him, clad in a dark blue robe. The boy was scrawny and had blonde hair tied in a ponytail. "WHAT THE!?" kisshu screamed when he opened his eyes. "good, you're awake." the boy said, his ice-blue gaze finally leaving the green-haired boy. "who the flip are you?!" screamed kisshu. "an alien like you. Deep blue-sama doesn't like our kind. He's vice president of the Momomiya company, so he's almost as powerful as Momomiya himself. I know a place where we can go. It's got riches beyond your imagination." said the blonde, holding a fragment of a blue crystal in front of me.

I remembered hearing about a crystal like this, it was the most rare and valuable jewel in existence: Mew Aqua."why should i go? Theres no way money would get me out of the hole my crimes have put me in." kisshu sighed. "enough to pay for everything, and what left would be enough to impress even Momomiya's daughter." the boy said. Kisshu's ears perked up the second he mentioned ichigo, listening intently. "but we're stuck here, underneath the mansion! There is no way out!" kisshu exclaimed.

"things aren't always what they seem." the blonde said mysteriously, pulling three large stones out of the wall, revealing a large tunnel. Moonlight shone through the opening. "why would you share this wonderful treasure with me?" kisshu asked suspiciously. "i can't get into the cave by myself, i'm not strong enough. Someone as strong as you could help me." said the blonde.  
_  
Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_No changes, i own nothing, please dont sue me!_

Aladdin TMM style chapter 6:

(With Kisshu)

The two stood before a dry riverbed. Blue, as Kisshu had learned his name was, held the mew aqua over the crevice, snapping the two shards together. He dropped them, and out of the ground came a large cave. It was shaped like an irimote wildcat's head, and much to Kisshu's surprise, it spoke. "Who dares to enter the cave?" it growled. "K-Kisshu." Kisshu answered nervously. "Proceed, touch nothing but the lamp." it instructed. Kisshu hesitantly stepped inside, and once inside he could see piles and piles of gold and gems.

The boy traveled through the winding tunnels in nearly pitch-blackness surrounded by priceless treasures. Along the way, he had found a magic carpet which flew him most of the way. Eventually he had ended up in a cavern with a clear pond and at the very center sat a beautiful golden lamp. Kisshu wandered, looking for some way to get to the lamp. And then, he remembered: he can teleport.

And so, Kisshu teleported to the lamp, and lifted it up to examine it. However, Masha had strayed off the path and found a statue of a girl with neko ears holding a bell made of mew aqua. Masha had been moving slowly toward the crystal, being held back by the carpet. Just as Kisshu turned around, the carpet lost its grip and Masha seized the mew aqua in his hands. "MASHA! STOP!" but it was too late. The voice of the cave shook the walls "you have touched the forbidden treasure! You shall die!" and the cave began to collapse around them.

Kisshu grasped the lamp tightly, and leapt onto the waiting carpet. Masha followed, wrapping his tail around his friend's arm. They sped as fast as they could through the cavern, lava and explosions in their wake. Soon, there appeared to be an abrupt dead end, but the carpet zoomed up the sandy wall delivering the trio to the cave entrance. "BLUE! Help me up!" called Kisshu. "First, give me the lamp!" replied blue.

Kisshu sighed, handing the boy the lamp. Blue took it greedily, and laughed maniacally. "It's finally mine!" he shouted. "Help me!" screamed Kish. Blue grabbed Kish by his shirt and took a dagger in his other hand. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. "Giving you your reward... Your ETERNAL reward." snickered blue, but Masha bit blue's hand before he could slit Kish's (beautifully amazingly hot) throat. Kisshu screamed as he fell backwards into the cave. The carpet struggled out from under a rock, catching Masha and Kisshu just in time but Kish was knocked out by a falling rock.


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing, please don't sue me!_

Aladdin TMM style chapter 7

(With Kisshu)

Kisshu woke up on the cold ground sore and confused. Then, he remembered what had happened with Blue. "That two-faced son of a tree-hugger!" screamed Kish, and Masha appeared out of nowhere. "Masha has! Masha has!" he chirped. Kish looked at Masha in confusion, before he saw Masha was holding the lamp. "Great job Masha!" he smiled, taking the lamp. "There's something inscribed here, but I can't make it out." he thought aloud, rubbing the dusty lamp. A red flare shot out of the spout and Kisshu dropped it and ran.

Out of the lamp rose a short child with brown hair in pigtails and orange eyes. He had fangs and long pointed ears, and a genie tail. "Wow, talk about cramped!" snapped the child genie. Kisshu was shocked to say the least, and it showed on his face. "What. The. Heck!?" Kish shouted. "Yeah, yeah, my name is Taruto, I'm a genie and you're my master or whatever. You got three wishes now. I can't raise the dead, make people fall in love, and don't ever mention the name 'pudding' in front of me, k?" said the genie. "O..Kay?" said Kisshu, even more confused.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "You rubbed my lamp, dragged me out here, and you don't even have a wish for me to grant? That's just mean! No summoning me unless you have a reason!" yelled Taruto. "Sorry, we're kinda trapped in here." Kisshu apologized, and then he got an idea. His golden eyes flickered with mischief. "Some kind of all-powerful genie, he can't stand to have a girl's name said in front of him? I bet he couldn't even get us out of this cave." Kisshu taunted. Taruto had went red in the face, "that's it! Hang on to your seat belt cuz we're getting outta here!" he yelled, dragging them all onto the magic carpet.

The quarter shot out of the cave in the blink of an eye and were soon settled in a forest clearing outside of Tokyo. "How's that for a wish, mister wears-women's-clothing?!" sneered tart. "I do not wear women's clothing, I wear traditional alien stuff!" snapped Kish. "Fine, now about your second wish-" he began, only to be cut off by Kisshu. "I never actually WISHED to get out of there, you did that on your own." he smirked. "Fine, I guess you still have three. So, what do you want?" Taruto asked, still glaring. "Hmm... What would you wish for?" "Me? I'd wish for my freedom!" tart said without hesitation. "You're a prisoner?" Kish asked pity in his tone. "Yes, you get the works with phenomenal cosmic power but you can't use your own magic." he admitted. "That's awful." Kisshu said. "Well, what is it you want most?" Taruto said, changing the subject.

"Well, you see, there's this girl-" Kish began, but tart cut him off. "Helloooo can't make people fall in love ring a bell?" he snapped. "Well, I guess it's hopeless. She's smart, fun, and just beautiful. But she's a rich human, and I'm just a worthless alien..." he said, depression setting in. "hmm... I GOT IT!" tart exclaimed, leaping up in the air. "What?" said Kish; all enthusiasm had jumped off a cliff. "We gotta make you rich! Or, even better, let's play it out that you're a rich foreign prince!" Taruto exclaimed. "That just might work!" exclaimed Kish, now smiling. "Hmmm... Let's see..." he began, he snapped his fingers turning Masha into a white horse "too mainstream." again, and he was an elephant "copyrighted... I got this!" he snapped one last time and Masha was turned into a big albino dragon with a pink tint. "Perfect!" he squealed. An explosion if red and green lights exploded, and maniacal laughing was heard.


	8. Chapter 8

_No changes, and please don't sue me because I don't own Tokyo mew mew or Aladdin._

Aladdin TMM style chapter 8

(with Ichigo)

The pink-haired neko girl approached her father's vice, Deep Blue. "Where is that boy? Where did you take him!" shrieked the girl, losing her composure. "Oh, that worthless alien? Why he was a criminal." said deep blue. "And what was his crime?" retorted Ichigo. "Why, kidnapping Momomiyas's daughter, of course." he mock-bowed. "He didn't kidnap me, i ran away!" she yelled. "That seems to be a problem, his sentence has already been carried out..." he said, fake-sadness in his voice. "What sentence...?" asked Ichigo, nervous. "death." he laughed.

Ichigo broke down crying and ran off "n-no! No!" she sobbed. "Soon, she will be mine." deep blue sighed contentedly, and Pai materialized behind him. "Master. The alien boy escaped your trap." he said nervously. Deep blue sighed, "Well... I'll find him eventually. Go, I hear Momomiya coming." he said. Pai teleported away and Mr. Momomiya came through the door. "Deep Blue, my daughter tells me that you killed a boy. Discuss these matters with me before doing something drastic like that." he said, rebuking Deep Blue.

"Hai, Momomiya-sama. I shall discuss things with you next time." said deep blue. He then pulled out a mew aqua on a chain in the shape of a diamond. He swung it in front of the man's eyes, hypnotizing him. "Now, with the matter of your daughter. There are no suitors left, but don't allow that to worry you. I have decided to take it upon myself to marry your daughter." he declared. "You... Marry... Ichigo." he said, fallen victim to the gem. "But, you're so OLD." he said, snapping out of it. Deep Blue cursed under his breath.

Just at that moment, music was heard on the streets, and a parade marched towards the mansion. A child with a baton lead the parade followed by three wildcats, twelve men with katanas, nine girls doing a complicated dance routine, and lastly a boy with green hair and golden eyes dressed lavishly and riding a dragon. The parade cheered "Kish-Oji!" happily. A girl with blonde hair and red eyes stood on a balcony. She wore a white dress and had bunny ears.

"I love you, Oji!" she screamed and attempted to jumped from her balcony into his arms, only to be impaled on one of Kisshu's Sais and thrown onto the ground. Masha stepped on her and her bones were heard being crushed beneath his foot. Ichigo had been watching from her window, and when she saw him she knew she had seen him somewhere. She dismissed the thought and turned around, sitting on her bed. This prince probably only wanted her for her looks, he didn't love her.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothin so please dont sue me!

Aladdin TMM style chapter 9

(with Kisshu and Mr. Momomiya)

"Mr. Momomiya, I am Ikisatashi-Oji. I have come from a distant land to marry your daughter." said Kisshu, getting right to the point. "Greetings, Ikisatashi-Oji Sama. You might just be perfect for Ichigo." said the man. 'How can she reject a PRINCE?' he thought. Just then, Ichigo herself walked in wearing her pajamas. "Daddy? Did you want something?" she yawned; the maids had told her that her dad wanted to see her.

Kish's jaw dropped, he studied every feature. Her sparkling brown eyes, her glossy pink lips, the way her gorgeous hair cascaded around her face. She looked even more beautiful than before, if that were possible. "Momimiya-Hime." he gasped speechlessly. Ichigo then got an idea. "Father, would you mind leaving us alone a few minutes?" she asked. Her father hesitated a bit, but then turned and left. "Oji-Sama... How can I be worthy of someone like you?" she cooed with fake respect and affection.

"My sweet Koneko-chan, you deserve far better than you give yourself credit for." he said truthfully. Ichigo laid her head on Kisshu's shoulder, and played with his hair with her fingers. He blushed, and she said "I'm the perfect bride for any prince to marry." she whispered, leaning to kiss him, he was startled at first, then gave in to his temptation and leaned in. Just then, she pulled him down by one of his ears "you and every other lying, filthy, disgusting suitor I've ever had! Get lost! I won't marry someone who just wants me for my looks!" she yelled. "Ichigo, I promise that isn't true! I'm here because you're sweet, feisty, and just altogether amazing!" he said, panicking at the accusation.

"Go jump off a balcony!" she spat, and turned away. "right." he muttered under his breath, depressed. "What?" she asked, softer this time. "y-you're right. I should just go. Sorry to have wasted your time." he sighed, and walked over to the edge of the balcony. Just as he stepped off the edge and dropped out of view, Ichigo turned around "WAIT! NO!" she yelled. He floated back up "what? What?" he called. "How are you doing that?!" she squealed.

"I have a magic carpet. Want to go for a ride?" he asked nervously. She thought for a moment, unsure. "Do you trust me?" asked Kisshu, hopefully. "Yes she said, realizing that this boy reminded her of Kisshu, the alien she had met. "Ikisatashi-Oji Sama" took her hand, pulling her into his arms. The two then rode off into the horizon, Kisshu staring lovingly at Ichigo. and Ichigo looking, amazed at the world below.


	10. Chapter 10

_in this chapter, things change from the original story. Contains PaiXLettuce, you have been warned. i don't own anything so please don't sue me._

Aladdin tmm style  
chapter 10  
With Deep Blue

The dark man walked through a forgotten hallway of the mansion. He leaned against the wall, and a blue energy ball formed in his hand. There was a groove in the wall, and the man placed the orb there. Suddenly, there was a sound of something being unlocked, and the wall split and formed a door. Deep Blue slipped through this crack, and reformed the wall behind him. He was in a dark room, and a figure was leaned against the wall in the shadows. "pai! I have to get rid of that baka! He's too hot, Ichigo will choose him for sure!" called deep blue. Pai emerged, his purple hair messy and sleep in his eyes. "you called, master?" he yawned, bowing tiredly.

"i need you to take care of that alien prince, if you know what i mean?" said the man. "hai, deep blue- sama." he said, turning to leave. Pai stalked out the door cautiously, checking over his shoulder to be sure deep blue wouldn't see. He then floated up behind the green-haired maid, Lettuce. "Lettuce-Chan" he whispered, grabbing her around the waist. He twirled her around, and kisses her gently. "Pai-Kun." she breathed when they pulled apart. "Do you know where Ikisatashi-Oji is staying?" he asked, feeling guilty.

"hai, he is down the hall to the left. He's not been seen since this morning, and he was with Ichigo-Sama." she said, leaning on Pai's chest. She was in heaven when he held her like this, and her thoughts wandered to what could be in her future. If she ran away with Pai, like he had asked, she could be free from her servitude. Although it was a sweet thought, she loved her master Ichigo-Chan. She was her best friend, and the only one Lettuce could rely on. Snapping out of it, she turned her back on Pai. "i have to go now, i'm being called" she said sadly.

The two parted ways, and Pai snuck down the hall. He opened Kish's door  
Just a crack, and peered inside. Ichigo and the Prince were sitting on the bed, smiling and talking. Pai recognized the prince, and his thought turned to a memory. A boy with green hair and golden eyes, crying over the corpse of his mother. She was in the middle of a road, where that traitor had left her dying. She had silvery-purple hair, and her amber eyes were glazed staring at nothing. Her pink dress was torn, and blood soaked the fabric.

"Pai Why?! Why would she leave me!?" cried the boy. "Kisshu." Pai said, kneeling to comfort his brother. The night after, Kisshu ran away. In order to stay alive, Pai sold himself as a servant to the Momomiyas. When he came to, he thought "it can't be. Could this prince actually be my brother?". Shaking his head, he turned away. "it can't be." he mumbled. Turning around, he decided that he couldn't take the risk and kill the boy. He would have to disobey deep blue.


	11. Chapter 11

i own nothing. please don't sue.

Aladdin TMM style  
Chapter 11  
With Kisshu and Ichigo

Kisshu woke up on the floor of a room he'd never been in. Confused, he sat up and looked around. He saw ichigo asleep on the bed, and about 200 blue airhead wrappers on the ground. He came to the realization that he was in ichigo's room, and remembered that they ate so many blue airheads that they had passed out from too much sugar. The two of them had totally hit it off last night, but something had went wrong.

~flashback~

the carpet concluded their tour of japan by taking the couple to the top of tokyo tower. They stood up, Kisshu holding Ichigo against his chest. She sighed happily, and Kisshu slipped and fell back. He began to fall off the carpet, and in a sense of panic, he used his powers to stop himself. Ichigo stared wide eyed, "y-you are Kisshu!" she gasped. Kisshu sighed, looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"why did you lie to me?!" she snapped, looking hurt. "ichigo, i really am a prince. I'm just an alien too. My real name is Kisshu, so i didnt really lie because i went by my last name." he said quickly. He hated lying to her, but couldn't shake the thought of her rejecting him if she knew the truth. "why didnt you just tell me?" she asked. "i didnt want you to hate me because i was being too forward." he said nervously.

"i could never hate you. Here, have some of my candy!" ichigo said, chucking a huge bag full of blue airheads at kisshu. "alright! I love blue airheads!" he grins, digging in. Ichigo starts to eat them too, and soon enough the duo are bouncing off the walls. Then, all of a sudden, they both blacked out.

~end flashback~  
Ichigo twitched, opening her eyes. "Kisshu?" she yawned sleepily. "hai. It's me ichigo-chan." he smiled. "so are we getting married or what?" ichigo said bluntly. "heck yeah!" kisshu yells back just as plainly. They hug, and just then, Mr Momomiya walks in. His eyes widen, but he smiles and walks in a few seconds later. "Daddy! I want to Marry Ikisatashi-Oji!" ichigo smiled.

-meanwhile, with deep blue-

"Pai! Why haven't you killed Him yet?!" deep blue snapped angrily. "Deep Blue-Sama, he is my brother. I can't kill him. Is there any other way?" pai pleaded. The older man sighed, looking pai dead in the eyes. "just bring me the lamp." is all he said. Pai didn't hesitate, he couldn't hurt his brother, but if stealing from him was how to save his life, pai would do it.

Pai snuck down the hallway, and ran into Lettuce. "Lettuce-chan, do you know where the prince is staying?" he asks, a bit of a puzzled expression crosses lettuce's face. "he's right down the hall, pai-kun." she says softly. "arigato, little fish." he says lovingly, and then takes off down the hall. He knocks on the door, and nobody answers so he slips inside. The room is large with light pink walls and red carpet. In the middle of the room is a king sized bed with a night stand, and on the next wall is a wardrobe. Pai walks over to the center of the room, studying the placement of everything. He then spots the lamp hidden under two peachy pink pillows.

"forgive me, brother." pai says, and snatches the little lamp. Slyly, he rearranged the pillows so that they looked exactly like they would if the lamp were there. Kish was never one for noticing the details, but just in case. Pai hurried out, slipping through the door just when deep blue was passing by. "take it, It's all blood money to me! I betrayed my brother and the woman i love, i will not serve you any more!" pai rebukes deep blue. He storms off, and disappears into the servants quarters.

Deep blue looks down at the dusty golden lamp, and smiles his creepy and sinister smile. He dashed back into his hidden chamber. "it's MINE! " he yelled, rubbing the lamp. It shook, and taruto appeared, hugging a stuffed animal monkey. "do you have something against the concept of letting me sleep?!" he snapped angrily. "shut up, i'm your master now!" howled deep blue. "crap! This pale ugly dude who somewhat reminds me of lord voldemort is my master? What is this world coming to?!" taruto yells. "i told you to shut up! My first wish, I want to be king of the world!" bellows deep blue. "sorry Kish, i can't help you anymore." he sighs, and goes outside. The sky turns dark, and thunder cracks across the sky.

A strong wind picks up Deep Blue and he is now wearing a long blue kimono, and his hair is up in a long black ponytail. Ichigo is kneeling before him in chains, her normal clothes replaced by a blue version of her mew outfit. "Deep Blue, you Baka!" she screams. He pulls her chains, dragging her into his lap. "ICHIGO!" kisshu screams, while being dragged away by officers Kairi and Ryou.


	12. Chapter 12

Aladdin TMM style chapter 12  
With Ichigo and Deep Blue

I own nothing, I never claimed to. Please don't sue me.

"What do you want from me?" Ichigo snaps, struggling against Deep Blue's grip. He chuckled, looking at Ichigo with a glint in his eyes that makes her shiver. "i don't want something FROM you, I want YOU." he grins, holding the struggling girl. "Please, please let me go!" she begs, tears coming to her eyes. "Ichigo, my dear. I'll put this simply: marry me and become mine, or I'll kill you." he threatens. Ichigo gasps, but still glares at the man. "never." she says, and spits at him. "You don't dare treat your future husband like this!" he yells, wiping the spit off his cheek. Ichigo cowers in fear, and deep blue smacks her across the face.

She slid off his lap, and hit the floor with a thud. She looks at him in fear, and he simply smiles. "I'll teach you some respect! No... Genie! I want you to make Ichigo fall desperately in love with me!" he smirks evilly. Ichigo's eyes go wide. "Nooooooo!" Ichigo screams and just then, the clattering of a glass on the floor is heard. Ichigo sees Kisshu, Pai, and her Maids next to the dropped glass, and quickly pulls deep blue into a kiss. He conjures a silver tiara, and places it on her head before gripping her around the waist. She closed her eyes, and wraps her arms around his torso. Kisshu gasps, and Pai and the maids cringe in disgust. Taruto's mouth is gaping so much that his chin in on the floor.

"Oh, Ichigo, that was- wait!" he began, and he saw the reflection of Kisshu kneeling by the door in the tiara. He growls, and throws her to the ground. "You tricked me?! You insolent brat!" he yelled, using his powers to form a cage of electricity. She was trapped inside, terrified, as deep blue approached Kisshu. "YOU'RE the reason Ichigo rejects me! The reason she is not mine! I'll never forgive you!" he yells, summoning a sword with a blade made of light. (Think of the blue knight's sword from the manga)

Kisshu summons his Sais, and leaps into the battle. "Ichigo, I'm not a prince, but AISHITERU!" he screams, lashing out. Deep Blue raises his sword, and goes to strike Kish's neck, but Kish blocks with one sai, and stabs with the other. Deep blue drops his sword, and everyone lets out a sigh of relief. But then, he conjures a chimera animal and it goes into HIS chest. He morphs into a snake-like creature like in episode 11, except more manly. He constricts his tail around Kisshu, crushing him. "You thought you could beat the most powerful being on earth? You don't even have the genie anymore!" he laughs.

"The genie... Taruto has more power than you'll ever have! He gave you your power; he can take it away too!" Kisshu argues. "what are you doing?!" Taruto and Ichigo hiss in unison. "Trust me!" he calls back. "He's right!" deep blue realizes, gasping. "GENIE! MY FINAL WISH IS TO BECOME AND ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!" he booms. "what have you done?!" Ichigo shrieks, as the wind rushed in a whirlwind with flashes of light, all swirling around deep blue. "FINALLY! ABSOLUTE POWER!" he yells in victory. Taruto and ichigo are quivering with fear. "yep! You got what you wanted, but now you're stuck in this crappy little thing!" kish smirked, holding up a genie lamp. Instantly, two silver chains encircled his wrists, and he was swept into the lamp. In one last attempt to fight, he reached out and grabbed Pai by the ankle.

Lettuce's eyes widen, but they settle into a sharp glare within seconds. She leaps forward, pulling a sword out of her sock, and slices off deep blue's arm. Everyone stares at her and she drops the sword, blushing. "Pai-Kun, are you okay?!" she asks worriedly, looking him over. "whoa, whoa, WHOA! You never told me that You guys got together! Why am i out of the loop?!" ichigo questions. "uhhh... GOMEN NASAI ICHI-CHAN!" lettuce replies nervously. "calm down, nya! I'm not mad!" ichigo says in an effort to calm her down. "so, ichigo-chan... Are we still-" kisshu began. "getting married. Heck yeah! I don't care if you're not royalty, you're awesome! And hot!" ichigo yells.

"TAKE THAT PAI, CHICKS DIG THE KISH-MAN!" kisshu laughs at pai. "calm down, you're right about one thing. I would know, brother." Pai replies maturely. "SINCE WHEN ARE YOU GUYS BROTHERS?!" Lettuce and Ichigo yell in unison. "oh, i ran away the night my mom died. Taruto is our brother too, but he ended up cursed as a genie, but we thought he was dead until just recently. Brofist man!" kisshu answers, going to fist-bump tart.


	13. Chapter 13

Aladdin TMM Style, Epiloge

I own noone and nothing  
Warning: does not follow aladdin

* one week later*

It was beautiful spring day, the sun's rays shone down on the cherry blossom trees. It looked almost magical, the pink petals floating on the breeze. A gathering of people sat by an aisle with an arch decorated with soft pink flowers. Beautiful piano music was being played by the Maid Mint, and her best friend zakuro stood with her husband Keiichiro and younger sister pudding at the end of the aisle. (i know they aren't actually related but i wanted to include her.) Standing beside the small girl was none other than taruto, who, thanks to Kisshu, was now a human boy about 12 years old.

Standing directly under the arch were Pai and Kisshu. Everyone went quiet when the wedding march began, and at the end of the aisle stood two beautiful brides, Lettuce and Ichigo. Ichigo wore a puffy minidress with pink lace and ribbons, while lettuce wore a more conservative dress with puffy sleeves and a ball gown skirt. Around her waist was tied a green sash, and her veil was topped with a silver headband with emeralds set in it. Ichigo wore a similar style but with a tiara and pink sapphires. Each girl held a bouquet, ichigo had pink Sakura blossoms and lettuce had white orchids. Both girls walked elegantly down the aisle, stopping to turn their fiancees.

The priest began the procession, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." as usual. Time flew by, and before they knew it The couples had said their vows and kissed, then hurried off to their Reception.

Kisshu's Pov:  
Ichigo looked so beautiful, her brown eyes shone with tears of joy. I carried her away, back down the aisle and into the reception hall. The walls were covered in pink and green decorations. purple and red lanterns hung from the ceiling. The guests were all inside, and i took ichigo to the dance floor. Soft music began to play, and i held her gently by the waist. I stared at her, lost in the moment. "i love you." we both sighed, holding each other tight.

THE END  
hope you enjoyed it, i'm sorry for the shortness! ('who you calling so short he rides ants like dinosaurs?!' no, not you, ed. Go back to fullmetal alchemist.)  
Please review, and read some of my other stories!


End file.
